A millones de años luz
by Elle Marlow
Summary: Cuando eres joven, el término "muerte" es algo tan lejano que ni si quiera llegas a plantearlo. Para ti es como si te hablan de un planeta en otra Galaxia en la otra punta del Universo: a millones de años luz.    One-Shot


___**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo no me apropio de ninguno, (excepto de los que son de mi invención, claro). **_

_¡Hola! _

_Este es uno de los primeros One-Shot que hago, a si que pido por favor que no seais muy duros conmigo. Le tenía en el ordenador desde hacía ya tiempo, pues con este participé en un concurso en un foro (¡y gané!) pero me apetecía subirlo aquí. _

_Os dejo que lo leáis y comento abajo :) _

**

* * *

**

A millones de años luz

Cuando eres joven, el término "muerte" es algo tan lejano que ni si quiera llegas a plantearlo. Para ti es como si te hablan de un planeta en otra Galaxia en la otra punta del Universo: a millones de años luz. Pero si vives en una época de guerra, bajo el miedo de ser atacado en cualquier momento, de perder a tus seres queridos cuando menos te lo esperas… Es diferente. Y si ves que tu vida se esfuma en medio de una batalla en manos de un asesino del otro bando, es lo peor. Pero lo que duele de verdad es ver desde arriba, siendo una ente invisible, todo lo que te has perdido. Todas las risas, todas las bromas, todo el amor, TODO… y solo por estar muerto. Aunque no estoy aquí para quejarme de mi muerte, si no para hablar del día que acepté que estaba muerto y pude descansar en paz.

La muerte no es tan apacible como dicen, eso es todo lo que puedo decir. A mí personalmente me produjo una gran agonía, y una gran tristeza. Nunca había estado tan solo y triste, no recordaba quién era ni qué era la cosa tan importante que había perdido. Pero buceando entre miles de almas perdidas que nunca saldrían de ese estado lo encontré: la razón por la que yo tenía que quedarme. Tenía ojos azules y pelo rojo. Pecas por toda la cara y pinta de miedoso. Una chica castaña con el pelo enmarañado agarraba fuertemente su mano. En ese instante lo recordé todo. Quién era yo, porqué había muerto, quienes eran mi familia y esa razón. Lo único extraño que pasó por mi mente fue que nunca pensé que después de muerto me vincularía a mi hermano menor en vez de a mi gemelo. Sí, yo soy Fred Weasley, por si no lo habíais adivinado.

No sabía porqué pero estaba seguro de que habían pasado varios años desde mi muerte. Me sentía triste y a la vez furioso de que ellos hubieran podido seguir con su vida y se hubieran olvidado de mí. Yo para ellos no existía, estaban todos tan felices… Decidí vagar por la planta superior de la casa que alguna vez había sido mi hogar, esperando escuchar risas y explosiones en mi antigua habitación, aunque sin embargo, encontré silencio. George estaba tumbado sobre la cama, ajeno al ajetreo del piso inferior, y vocalizaba palabras sin llegar a pronunciarlas. Él no parecía tan feliz como los demás, y en ese preciso instante desee omitir mi deseo anterior, en el que pedía que se acordaran de mí y que fueran infelices. Me tumbé al lado de mi gemelo rozando su brazo con el mío. Quizá fuera el frío o que estaba más unido con él que con cualquiera de mis hermanos, que susurró esta vez en voz alta:

- Fred, ojalá que estuvieras hoy aquí. – eso consiguió llegarme al corazón (hablando en sentido figurado pues ya no tengo corazón). ¿Cómo podía hacer que me viera? ¿Por qué ese día era tan importante? Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en torno a mi cabeza y no podía encontrar respuesta alguna.

Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba seguro de que encontraría algo para demostrar que estaba ahí, para que supiera que no les había abandonado. Un destello en el viejo escritorio de roble me hizo acercarme. Ahí estaba la insignia de prefecto de Ron, que seguramente George le habría robado. "Bien hecho hermano" pensé. Nunca supe como, pero logré tirar la insignia al suelo haciendo que George se levantara y la recogiera.

- Sí, Fred, el pequeño Ron se casa hoy… ¿Qué broma le habríamos hecho de estar tú aquí? – preguntó George al aire.

No podía creerlo, Ron se casaba, y por cómo había visto agarrando la mano de Hermione juraría que era con ella. Sin duda era un día para que todos estuvieran felices. "No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien" escribí sobre el vaho de la ventana. Cuando se dio la vuelta y descubrió el mensaje se quedó más pálido incluso que yo. Bueno, no quería esa impresión, pero al menos ya sabía que estaba aquí.

- Fred, ¿eres tú? Dame una señal si es que sí, por favor. – me rogó mi hermano. Me devané los sesos intentando encontrar la manera de hacerlo, pero justo en ese instante me fijé en que había una foto de los dos enmarcada y que yo estaba asintiendo en la foto. Él se giró a mirarla y no se lo podía creer.

En ese mismo instante entró mamá en nuestro cuarto con una túnica de gala para George.

- Yo también le hecho de menos hijo, pero tenemos que superarlo. – dijo mamá al ver que estaba mirando nuestra foto.

- Sí, solo estaba pensando lo que se le hubiera ocurrido hacer hoy. – contestó George con una sonrisa. "Lo mismo que a ti" pensé yo.

- Bueno, vístete, que ya falta poco para la ceremonia. – le dijo mamá saliendo por la puerta.

- ¿Sabes Fred? No le gusta hablar del tema. Le apena como al resto de nosotros. Me alegra muchísimo que estés aquí hoy. Aunque deberías haber cruzado al otro lado, no haber elegido quedarte. - "No encuentro la forma de irme" escribí en el cristal.

- La encontrarás. – me dijo. – Ahora ve a buscar a Ron, es su día. Procura no asustarle. – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Eché de menos estar vivo hasta en la última parte de mi ser, no podía creer que fuera tan difícil de sobrellevar.

Salí de la habitación en dirección a la de Ron. Harry estaba con él, y los dos parecían estar contentos. Habían crecido tanto que no parecían ellos mismos. A diferencia de George, ellos sí parecían más maduros. No hablaron pero ese silencio lo decía todo. No mucho rato después se fueron, supuse que a la carpa del jardín. Floté hasta ahí. Había muchísima gente, estaban todos mis hermanos, faltaba Ginny pero supuse que ella sería una de las damas de honor de Hermione. La expectación se sentía en el ambiente, y cuando apareció Hermione también se sentía el amor entre mi hermano y ella y la felicidad enorme de todos los presentes.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era mi momento de marchar, no importaba ya lo que me pasara a mí, tenía la certeza de que ellos estarían bien y de que se cuidarían unos a otros. Rocé el brazo de mi hermano y ví su sonrisa de despedida antes de desaparecer en la luz.

* * *

_No es muy largo, pero es bastante emotivo. _

_Siempre me ha gustado el personaje de Fred, bueno, los gemelos me encantaban con todas esas bromas y el espíritu emprendedor que tenían. Y cuando murio Fred me entro la llorera tan grande como cuando murió Sirius o cuando murió Dumbledore. A si que cuando leí lo del concurso, decidí hacerlo de Fred, y de como superó el estar muerto. _

_Porque imagináos, teneis 18 o 19 años y os asesinan cuando tenéis toda la vida por delante... ¿Quién no estaría enfadado? Yo al menos no habría encontrado la paz con todas las cosas que me quedarían por hacer. A si que pensé que a Fred tampoco le agradaría y hasta que no viera que todos seguían con sus vidas no podría continuar "hacia la luz". _

_Y bueno, desde luego espero reviews, pero espero más que os guste. _

_Un beso, _

**_Elle. _**


End file.
